


Blaze

by railise



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/railise/pseuds/railise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and Marian are the furthest thing from cold on a cool forest night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaze

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ Fever

Marian was burning up.

Heat suffused her body, radiating out into the tips of her fingers and toes; the blanket beneath her was damp from perspiration and still crumpled where she had clutched at it earlier. The blanket which had initially covered her was long since kicked away. Night in late spring was usually brisk, yet she caught only a hint of that as she gasped in a breath. Nor did the air cool her skin where it was slick with sweat, mainly because not even a breeze could fit between herself and Robin just then. He was clearly consumed with the same heat that she was, judging by the way her fingers slipped over his back, and the salt that met her tongue when she nipped at his neck and shoulder.

It was hard to believe there had been a time when she was unaware love could be like this, physical and desperate and _hot_ , with her temperature seemingly climbing ever higher as she strained to get closer to him-- not that it was possible, but she had to try, and he was apparently doing the same. Finally, those internal flames started to gather, focused deep in her belly, growing increasingly intense until there was no other option but for them to explode, taking every bit of her-- and Robin-- along with them, and leaving her trembling and consumed and very, very pleased.

When her feet slid from his backside to rest alongside his legs, he lifted himself enough to kiss her, finally permitting the night air to drift over her; Marian shivered.

"It _is_ a little chilly, isn't it?" Robin asked quietly, moving off of her to retrieve the blanket. "Funny, I hadn't noticed."

"I hadn't, either." She snuggled in as he laid down beside her and wrapped them both in the thick fabric.

He smiled, kissing the top of her head. "I'll keep you warm."

Returning the kiss where she was resting on his chest, she replied, "As I will you."

"I'm counting on it," he said, and she could hear the grin in his voice.

Whilst there were always embers glowing within Marian when she was with Robin, the fever had passed.

For the moment, anyway.


End file.
